Our Little Secret
by EliLuvsMirate
Summary: Shuich and Yuki have been married and all is going well. That is until a certain king of games enters their lives. i won nothing except E.S. and A.M. 'S stories
1. Allyson

November 10

GRAVITATION MAX

GRAVITATION MAX

CHAPTER 1

Characters: Elania Shindou, Riku Kitazawa, Mirate Shira, Shuichi Shindou, Eiri Uesugi

"Yuki!! I'm home!!!" Shuichi yelled, entering his apartment.

He stopped abruptly when he saw Yuki standing in the foyer, a mad look on his face.

His voice sounded angry and made Shuichi tense up.

"Allyson's brother, Yami, called. He said something that surprised me." The blond man said

"Wha-what did he say?" Shuichi asked.

"He just wanted to let you know that your daughter is doing just fine," Yuki said, looking at Shuichi.

"My daug- Yuki, there has to be a mistake. I don't have a daughter; I could never bring myself to cheat on you."

"You didn't know?"

Shuichi slumped down on the couch and went into deep thought. He put his hands in his pink hair, which was an answer to Yuki. The blond man sat next him and let Shuichi cry on his chest.

"I'm so sorry Yuki, I'm sorry," Shuichi cried.

Yuki still didn't want to believe it, but the picture Yami sent him made him believe it, the picture Shuichi had to see.

"Come on," he said, taking Shuichi's hand.

He led him to the office and sat Shuichi down on the swirl chair. Turning on the screen, he brought up the picture and watched Shuichi's eyes bulge. On the screen was a little baby girl with violet candy eyes, Shuichi's beautiful tan skin, and dark, curly hair. Her face was in a huge smile that slightly resembled Yuki, but he disregarded it.

"That's my baby," he said.

Under the caption it read, **"Elania De Moutu- Shindou". **

Shuichi, there's something else you should know. Yami said that Allyson tried 3 times to kill Elania, so she's been staying with Yami. The problem is Yami has to go to Russia for a business meeting and can't take the baby," Yuki said.

"Yuki, I know I already crossed the line big-time, but she's my daughter Yuki. Look at her. She even looks a bit like you too," Shuichi said.

"Shuichi, I know. Besides you can hardly take care of yourself, and since she is yours, you're going to need all the help you can get. Yami's number is by the phone. Call him ASAP; he will only be in Oshiba for 2 more days. Now let me get back to work," Yuki said, closing the door in Shuichi's face.

Shuichi went to the phone and saw a piece of paper with the words **"Yami Moutu-586-9071".** He dialed the number and it only rang 2 times when Yami answered.

"Shuichi?" the guy said.

"Hello, Yami."

"I take it Yuki told you?"

"Yeah, he did sniffles"

"Are you alright?"

"Why didn't she tell me? Why?"

"Shuichi, my sister isn't right in the head right now. I'm afraid it my fault. I couldn't protect her from our father."

"Yami, ill take Elania while you're in Russia. It's alright with Yuki,"Shuichi said.

"Alright,"

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Is she is she happy?"

"Yes Shuichi she's very happy. Elania was born with the sun of Japan, as my uncle might say,"

"Do you think I'm going to be a good father?"


	2. Meeting Her

"Yes I do, Shuichi. You are very kind and very fun to be around, Elania is gonna have a blast with you. Why don't we meet in Furiko Park? I'm done with all my meetings and from what I remember, Yuki's probably writing,"

"Alright, well see you soon then, bye."

Shuichi hanged up the phone and sat on the chair. In less then 1 hour, he was about to meet his daughter. Getting up, Shuichi went to Yuki's door and screamed.

"IM GOING TO MEET YAMI AT FURIKO PARK. BE BACK LATER. LOVE YOU!!" Shuichi yelled, putting his coat on.

He grabbed his phone and ran out the door. Shuichi got to Furiko Park in less then 10 minutes and soon spotted Yami by the pond with a baby girl in his arms.

"Shuichi, say hello to your daughter," Yami said, gesturing to Elania.

The baby was playing with her plush lion then looked up at Shuichi. She giggled at him and gave him her lion.

"You mind if I hold her?" Shuichi asked.

Yami smiled and handed the baby over.

"Hello, Elania. She has Yuki's face laughs" Shuichi said, holding his daughter.

"She appears to like you. I always wondered why she had the face of your husband and not you." Yami said.

Elania looked at Shuichi and smiled, as if she knew who he was. Then she looked at Yami. She cried out for him and Shuichi handed her over.

"My plane leaves tomorrow so why don't I come by your loft at around 9 and drop her off. And Shuichi, I would really think about trying to get custody of Elania," Yami said, carrying Elania.

"Why? I mean, I thought you wanted Allyson to have a baby?"

"I did but the only way Elania can stay with Allyson is 2 things. 1-Allyson gets a nanny. She's in no mental condition to care for a baby right now. She'll never be. Allyson was brought up to fight, to go to war. She's not the mothering type.2-This could be the last time you ever see Elania. Allyson is, right now, in London with her betrothed Eadmunde Evert'e. Do you really think she's gonna hesitate to get rid of something that gets in the way their happiness?" Yami asked.

"You don't think she'd go to that?"

"She has already tried 3 times. Shuichi, I'm Allyson's brother and guardian, so you kind of have to think that if it's coming from me, it's serious."

"But how can I win in court against the Lady de Moutu? I'm just a pop singer."

"No you're not. You are the father of this little girl and that gives you so much more title. Plus you can win if you have the High King on your side"

"You-You'll help me?"

"Yes I will. I've spent a lot of time with Elania to know that she's special and she deserves a chance to live life. Ad I believe very strongly that she will only get that chance with you."

"I'll give it some thought. But Yuki…."

**END OF PART 3**

"If Yuki is the man I think he is, He will do whatever possible to ensure your happiness and well being. Plus in a way, she's his kid too."

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Allyson called last night for she had a vision that you and I would be meeting and she told me to tell you awful things that I won't repeat but one thing I will. **'Tell him that** **I'm sorry but I will not let him take Elania from me. She may be in your custody but she my kid. That loser will not take her from me.** Sorry, forgot to take that part out."

Shuichi clutched his fist together and spoke in a harsh voice.

"Yami, make the proclamation please. I'll take Allyson to court for my daughter if I have to,"

Shuichi calmed down and saw Elania's lion on the floor. He gave it to her and smiled, receiving a smile from the baby.

"Alright, see you tomorrow at 9 then, good night Shuichi,"

"Good night Yami, good night Elania."

Yami walked away with the baby in his arms. Shuichi turned around and headed home, but not before getting his cell phone out and dialing certain someone's number.

"Hello?" Allyson said.

"How dare you!" he yelled.

"Shuichi, I see my brother told you?"

"Yes he did. Alle, how could you attempt to kill Elania?"

"She's not worthy to be the daughter of Eadmunde. She will never be."

"Why? Because she's my daughter. Alle, if I remember correctly, you were the one who came on to me."

"Shuichi, I'm expecting Eadmunde's child, to be a boy. I can't focus on another kid right now."

"So give me full custody of Elania."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because."


End file.
